User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Momoko Togame
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Momoko Togame from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Grants them Ignore Defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Max HP + |l1 = 2000 |l2 = 2100 |l3 = 2200 |l4 = 2300 |l5 = 2400 |l6 = 2500 |l7 = 2600 |l8 = 2700 |l9 = 2800 |l10 = 3000 |2leveleffect = Quick + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Inflicts Attack Down for 3 turns to enemy when attacking for 5 attacks, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack - |l1 = 5% |l2 = 5.5% |l3 = 6% |l4 = 6.5% |l5 = 7% |l6 = 7.5% |l7 = 8% |l8 = 8.5% |l9 = 9% |l10 = 10% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = 80% Chance to increase party's Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = 80% Chance to increase party's Quick performance for 3 turns. 80% Chance to increase party's Buster performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Buster + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Doppel= Damage + |l1 = 2880% |l2 = 2880% |l3 = 2880% |l4 = 2880% |l5 = 2880% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Buster + |2c1 = 30% |2c2 = 30% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 30% |2c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts